


All Your Fault

by KittyCatCaitlin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mention of dead characters, Post Children of Earth, ianto Jones mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: A short Drabble I wrote for Kate based on a conversation about Jack, The Doctor and Ianto
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All Your Fault

He recognises the old blue box as he pulls up to the little house in Cardiff Bay. He doesn’t recognise the woman stood outside the box. “So you’ve changed again.” it’s less of a question, more a statement. 

“A few times since I last saw you” she replies “aren’t you pleased to see me, Jack?”

“Not really.” He doesn't dare look her in the eye and see the hurt on her face

“What, you haven’t got a joke or an innuendo about the fact I’m a woman now?” Jack looks up suddenly

“Where were you?” Anger seeps into the question

“What do you mean? You know I never stay anywhere long...”

“September 2009. The 456 tried to take a tenth of Earth’s children. Where were you?!” His voice rings out in the still night air, a shout he didn’t realise he’d reached

“I- I don’t know...” she looks to the floor. His anger suddenly dissipates.

“People died, Doctor. I died. My... Ianto died...” he’s suddenly quiet, a single tear rolling down his cheek “I waited for you. I thought ‘the doctor will be here to save the day’ but you didn’t show up. I had to deal with it, and I lost Ianto... and that was your fault. His blood is on your hands because _you should have been there_ ” there aremore tears running down his face. “You should have been there” he whispers

“I know...” she agrees quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder “Ianto was the nice welsh lad, the one who was with you on the subwave network, wasn’t he?”

“He was so much more than that. He was my...” Jack swallows “I love him.”

“Present tense?” She frowns

“Yes. I’ve never stopped loving him.”

“I’m sorry, Jack” she pulls him into a hug “I’m so sorry...” 

After a few minutes, Jack straightens up and heads towards the door to the house. “Come in, Doc. Can I get you anything? A cup of tea maybe?” The Doctor smiles

“A coffee would be grand, ta.” Jack’s expression darkens slightly

“I don’t have coffee. Not anymore.” He leaves no room for questions.

“Ok, I’ll have tea then.” She nods and follows him into the house.


End file.
